Facebook Glee Club
by VanDekki
Summary: Hay veces que simplemente las platicas por esta red social, no tienen sentido. Hay otras en las que nunca quisiste enterarte de las cosas. Faberry, Brittana, Achele, Heya y lo que venga.
1. Trinidad Impia

Glee ni FB me pertenece y así :B Asdf~ Y sí D: no he terminado el otro FF que tengo en proceso de traducción. Anyways estaba en procesos de muerte cerebral cuando me encontré con esto, fue la onda. En fin si alguien quiere ver los originales…

_fatelaidahand_.tumblr_ _gleeclubfacebook

(Solo quiten los guiones bajos LOL!)

Alguna duda queja o sugerencia.

Twitter: iDekki

Unholy Trinity

**Quinn Fabray** actualizó su estado – "Trinidad impía… y Rachel"

**Rachel Berry:** : ¿No crees que ya que soy tu novia que debería ser miembro de honor?

**Santana López:** Berry tienes suerte de que incluso te permita pasar el rato con nosotras. Si no fueras lame c*ños con Q no estarías aquí.

**Brittany S Pierce:** Trinidad significa 3, Rachel. Pero aun así puedes salir con nosotras. Sé buena San.

**Quinn Fabray:** Rach todavía estas incluida :)

**Noah Puckerman:** Chicas ustedes son muy muy muy gays

**Santana López:** Proviniendo del chico que estuvo en "La Experiencia de Justin Bieber"…

**Finn Hudson: ** Lo ves! Te dije que eso era muy marica.

**Kurt Hummel:** FINN! De verdad?

**Burt Hummel:** Finn dormiras afuera esta noche.

**Brittany S Pierce:** Finn nunca vas a aprender? Como presidenta te destierro a las Tierras Lejanas.

**Quinn Fabray:** Britt, no estamos en el Rey León..

**Santana Lopez:** Se refiere a Lima Heights, yo me encargo de ella Britt, tu co-capitana está en eso.

**Rachel Berry:** Podemos por favor volver al tema?..

**Noah Puckerman:** Tu eres tan pussy Lopez

**Quinn Fabray:** Por lo menos ella esta hacienda algo.

_A Santana Lopez y Brittany S Pierce les gusta esto._

**Brittany S Pierce:** Bam La Trinidad Impía.

**Sam Evans: **La Experiencia JB fue genial y ustedes la amaron.

**Blaine Anderson: **Y tu habías dicho que era demasiado "Boy Band"

_Santana Lopez, Finn Hudson y a otras 32 personas les gusta esto._

**Rachel Berry:** Yo no sé ni por qué me molesto con ustedes. Quinn, el sexo. Consigui tu atención?I

**Quinn Fabray:** Vamos a tener un montón de sexo.

**Santana Lopez:** I just threw up in my mouth.

**Brittany S Pierce:** San, quiero tener sexo tambien :)!

**Noah Puckerman:** Puedo ver?

**Rachel Berry:** NO!

**Santana Lopez:** NO! (sí Brit)

_A Rachel Berry le gusta esto._

**Quinn Fabray:** Wow ustedes dos están de acuerdo en algo o_o

**Brittany S Pierce:** Tengo una idea. Podemos ser la Trinidad Impía y el Unicornio (Rachel tu eres el unicornio)

**Rachel Berry:** Ehh gracias Britt...

**Noah Puckerman:** Y donde quedo yo?

**Santana Lopez:** A solas con porno y un calcetín.

_A Sam Evans, Artie Abrams y a otras 5 personas más les gusta esto_

**Finn Hudson:** Haha!

**Quinn Fabray:** Finn, vete.


	2. Finchel ForNEVER

Glee ni FB me pertenece y así :B Asdf~

En fin si alguien quiere ver los originales…

http_:_/_/_fatelaidahand_._tumblr_._com_/_gleeclubfacebook

(Solo quiten los guiones bajos LOL!)

Alguna duda queja o sugerencia.

Twitter: iDekki

**Finchel porNUNCAAAAA!**

_Rachel Berry ahora está soltera._

**Noah Puckerman:** Eso es un llamado para Pucksaurus? Tú sabes, estoy disponible para una buena sesión de sexo

**Quinn Fabray:** Oh cállate Puck, Rachel necesitas que vaya contigo?

**Noah Puckerman:** Si ustedes tienen sexo lésbico, por lo menos puedo ver?

_A Sam Evans, Artie Abrams y a otras 4 personas más les gusta esto_

**Brittany S Pierce:** Si el sexo lésbico fuera una material, ten por seguro que tendría una A.

**Santana López:** Bebe, tu obtendrías A+. Tu lengua es mágica.

**Noah Puckerman:** Ahora, realmente quiero ver.

**Santana López:** Te cortaré a tu amiguito Puckerman.

**Kurt Hummel:** Rachel, donde está Finn?

**Brittany S Pierce:** Un momento. Quinn está teniendo sexo con Rachel?

**Noah Puckerman:** SI!

**Rachel Berry:** Callate Noah! Sí Quinn, puedes venir.

**Noah Puckerman:** Yo quiero verla "venir"

_A Mike Chang, Finn Hudson y a otras 45 personas le gusta esto._

**Sam Evans:** FINN ESTA EN FACEBOOK

**Finn Hudson:** Bueno, desde que mi prometida está enamorada de mi ex novia que más se supone que debo de hacer?

**Santana López:** De verdad Fabray? Berry... De toda la gente que podrías tener?

**Brittany S Pierce:** Que se supone que significa?

**Rachel Berry:** FINN, de verdad? Debemos hacer eso aquí? Santana no empieces.

**Quinn Fabray:** Créelo López, estás celosa.

**Santana Lopez:** Britt, No entiendo cómo es que le gusta Berry. Eso es todo baby. Quinn tengo la chica más jodidamente sexy de toda la escuela, no tengo por qué estar celosa.

**Mike Chang:** Tina es la chica más sexy de la escuela

**Artie Abrams:** AMEN!

**Tina Cohen Chang:** Gracias Mike! Ehm, Artie eso fue extraño.

_A Mike Chang, Santana López y a otras 4 personas les gusta esto._

**Rachel Berry:** Pueden dejar de comentarlo? Quinn esta aqui, me tengo que ir.

**Finn Hudson:** De verdad Rachel, no puedo creerlo.

**Brittany S Pierce:** Tu no puedes parar el sweet lady love, Finn. Es por lo que no pude estar con Artie.

**Artie Abrams:** Gracias Britt...

**Kurt Hummel:** No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando justo ahora.

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt, iré para allá y te lo explicaré!

**Santana Lopez:** Kurt. Rachel está manoseando a Quinn, Yo manoseo a Britt, tú y Blaine se manosean. Básicamente, todo el mundo se está manoseando, excepto Artie y Finn. Tal vez ustedes podrían llegar a eso ...

_A Noah Puckerman le gusta._

**Mercedes Jones:** Yo no estoy manoseando a nadie.

**Sam Evans:** Eso no fue lo que hiciste anoche.

_A Santana Lopez, Brittany S Pierce y a otras 56 personas les gusta esto._

**Rachel Berry:** CHICOS. Borrare este post.

_A Quinn Fabray le gusta._


	3. Brittany & Compañia

Glee ni FB me pertenece y así :B Asdf~

En fin si alguien quiere ver los originales…

_http_:_/_/_fatelaidahand_._tumblr_._com_/_gleeclubfacebook

(Solo quiten los guiones bajos LOL!)

Alguna duda queja o sugerencia.

Twitter: iDekki

PD: Ya escucharon la canción de "Call me maybe" LOL

* * *

Brittany S Pierce actualize su estado - "Estoy muy segura que Santana fue bendecida por las hadas del sexo. Best orgasm ever."

**Noah Puckerman:** Ella lo aprendió de mi, obviamente.

**Quinn Fabray:** Puck.. Tu lengua se siente como papel de lija, eso no lo aprendió de ti.

**Rachel Berry:** Quinn era necesario enterarme de tus relaciones sexuales con Noah?

**Noah Puckerman:** Estas enojada porque no tuviste tu oportunidad Rachel.

**Mercedes Jones:** Puck, tu lengua es muy áspera. Juraría que me cortaste una vez..

**Sam Evans:** Besaste a Puck...

**Santana Lopez:** Que diablos esta pasando ahorita?

**Brittany S Pierce:** Hola baby :) Puedo ver que llegaste bien a casa.

**Artie Abrams:** Yo te di un buen orgasmo, verdad Britt?

**Tina Cohen Chang:** Mike es un profesional en eso. Y la gente dice que el tamaño importa..

A Mike Chang le gusta.

**Sam Evans:** Ella basicamente dijo que tenias un pequeño "amiguito" (willy)

**Rory Flannigan:** Como Santana puede darte un orgasmo Brit? Ella no tiene el "amiguito".

A Noah Puckerman, Mike Chang y a otras 7 personas les gusta esto.

**Quinn Fabray:** En serio Rory...

**Brittany S Pierce:** Artie, lo fingí... lo siento. Rory las ballenas no te pueden dar orgasmos, tontito.

**Noah Puckerman:** OWNED BRO.

**Santana López:** Irlandes, YO tengo unas locas habilidades con la lengua, estamos? Tu lo puedes comprobar con sus gritos. Tengo talento. Britt, necesitamos discutir que no poner en facebook...

**Rachel Berry:** El tamaño no importa. Finn no lo tenía grande pero así estaba bien.

**Quinn Fabray:** Es esa tu revancha por mi comentario anterior?

**Finn Hudson:** Gracias, Creo?

**Artie Abrams:** Wow.

**Holly Holiday:** El tamaño solo importa si estas engordando!

**Brittany S Pierce:** HOLLY!

**Rachel Berry:** Oh no...

**Mercedes Jones:** Ensalada Nazi D:

**Santana Lopez:** Wanky.

**Kurt Hummel:** Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy con ustedes amigos en facebook

A Will Schuester le gusta esto.

**Santana Lopez:** Oh por dios, Mr Shue es tu amigo en Facebook? *facepalm*

A Holly Holiday, Mercedes Jones y a otras 109 personas les gusta esto


	4. Brittana Uncut

_Glee ni FB, mucho menos este FF y así :B __Asdf~ _

_Si alguien quiere ver los originales…_

__http_:_/_/_fatelaidahand_._tumblr_._com_/_gleeclubfacebook_

_(Solo quiten los guiones bajos LOL!)_

_Alguna duda queja o sugerencia._

_Twitter: iDekki_

_Agradecimientos a __**DanielleOnes **__(la secuencia de lo lógica de este fic es dispersa, algunos si tienen que ver y otros están aislados) __**bel posadas, **__**Tati4137, **__**AndruSol, Panquem, Shunreibell, hina2310, IsaAchele & LionQuinnF **__(Por cierto, también sigan las actualizaciones en mi twitter o en el FB de "Yo soy Achelesexual"). Gracias por sus reviews._

* * *

**_Brittana Uncut_**

**Santana Lopez** actualizo su estado - "Castigada."

**Brittany S Pierce:** Por cuánto tiempo? :(

**Santana Lopez:** 2 semanas..

**Susan Pierce**: **Brittany Susan Pierce** acabo de colgar por teléfono a la madre de Santana, baja ahora mismo.

**Santana Lopez:** Oh dios..

**Quinn Fabray:** Por favor, dime que los rumores no son verdad…

**Noah Puckerman:** De verdad López? El salón del coro… de todos los malditos lugares.

**Rachel Berry: **Oh por dios, no mi piano. Por favor dime que se mantuvieron alejadas de mi piano

**Santana Lopez:** DIOS, CALLENSE.

**Mercedes Jones:** Chicaaaaaaa, estoy impresionada. Nunca he visto a Mr Shue incomodo en toda mi vida.

**Kurt Hummel:** Que paso?

**Noah Puckerman:** Mr Shue atrapo a Lopez montándoselo con Britt en el salón del coro sobre el piano

_A Finn Hudson, David Karofsky y a otras 7 personas les gusta esto._

**Rachel Berry:** MI PIANO.

**Quinn Fabray:** Podrías haberte aguantado Santana.

**Santana Lopez**: Perdóname pero era Britt la que estaba gozando, yo no.

**Blaine Anderson:** No sé por qué leo estas actualizaciones. Voy a tener pesadillas

_A Kurt Hummel le gusta esto._

**Brittany S Pierce:** Lo siento baby.. Estoy castigada también.

**Santana Lopez:** Te arrepientes? :/

**Noah Puckerman:** Supéralo López, eres una diosa del sexo como yo. Deja de ser un cobarde.

**Brittany S Pierce:** NUNCA :)

_A Santana Lopez le gusta esto._

**Susan Pierce:** Buenas noches Santana y amigos. Brittany computadora apagada. AHORA

**Santana Lopez:** Esto es horrible. Odio Facebook.

**Rachel Berry:** Espero que me repongas para las innumerables botellas de desinfectante que voy a tener que comprar.

**Santana Lopez:** No actúes si tú y Quinn no hayan bautizado el piano..

**Quinn Fabray:** SANTANA!

**Rachel Berry:** Quinn necesitamos hablar...

**Noah Puckerman:** Esto se pone cada vez mejor

**Artie Abrams:** Que demonios?

**Quinn Fabray:** Muchas gracias Santana. Oh por cierto, que te den el strap on por el c*lo no es exactamente algo normal... lo deberías de saber.

**Sam Evans:** OMG.

**Tina Cohen Chang:** Ves Mike!

**Kurt Hummel:** Eso es todo, los bloqueare a todos ustedes.

**Santana Lopez:** Voy a asesinarte Fabray, ASESINARTE.

**Rachel Berry:** Quinn, tú me dijiste que era de lo más normal... si no entonces por qué me dejaste que te lo hiciera?

_A Santana Lopez, Noah Puckerman y a otras 69 personas les gusta esto._

**Noah Puckerman:** Best. Day. Ever


	5. Karma Finn, Karma

_Glee ni FB, mucho menos este FF y así :B __Asdf~ _

_Si alguien quiere ver los originales…_

__http_:_/_/_fatelaidahand_._tumblr_._com_/_gleeclubfacebook_

_(Solo quiten los guiones bajos LOL!)_

_Alguna duda queja o sugerencia._

_Twitter: __. iDekki_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_Agradecimientos a __**DanielleOnes bel posadas, **__**Tati4137, **__**AndruSol, Panquem, Shunreibell, hina2310, IsaAchele, LionQuinnF & AlicePark **__por dejarme reviews, alimentan esta mente tan loca y desquiziada._

* * *

**Karma Finn, Karma**

_**Quinn Fabray**__ cambió su estado civil de "soltero" a "es complicado"_

**Santana Lopez:** Ten ovarios Fabray e invitala a salir.

**Rachel Berry:** Preguntarle a quien? Quien te gusta Quinn?

**Noah Puckerman:** Ahhh, diaria dosis de Lesbos. Ya se habian tardado, dejenme voy por mis palomitas.

**Santana Lopez:** Cállate antes de que te castre Puck.

**Brittany S Pierce:** No San. Me da miedo las momias no vendes a Puck ! :(

**Quinn Fabray:** Rachel realmente era necesario hacer esa pregunta?

**Santana Lopez:** Castrar significa que le cortare las bolas, Britt.

**Kurt Hummel:** Alguien dijo bolas?

**Noah Puckerman:** Pussy Power!

_A Lord Tubbington le gusta esto._

**Blaine Anderson:** ¿No podemos llevarnos bien todos?

_A Lord Tubbington le gusta esto._

**Finn Hudson:** Tu situación complicada tiene algo que ver con que te encontré montándotelo con Rachel en mi coche hace rato?

**Mercedes Jones:** Oh atrapadas.

_A Mike Chang le gusta esto._

**Santana Lopez:** Britt porque Lord T tiene una página de facebook …

_A Lord Tubbington y Brittany S Pierce les gusta esto._

**Rachel Berry:** Finn viste eso? Quinn eso pienso, Finn y yo tenemos que sentarnos y charlar un rato.

**Noah Puckerman:** Dude, Finn por qué no puedes mantener a una mujer satisfecha?

**Sam Evans:** Vamos chicos, dejen en paz a Finn. Ha tenido un duro año.

**Santana Lopez:** Boca de Trucha, ni siquiera ha empezado "duro" el año..

**Quinn Fabray:** Secundo eso.

**David Karofsky:** Finn ni siquiera entiende el significado de "duro"

_A Santana Lopez le gusta._

**Quinn Fabray:** Rachel y yo estamos juntas. Íbamos a esperar para decirle a todo el mundo, pero sólo voy a hacerlo ahora y acabar de una vez.

**Tina Cohen Chang:** Felicidades!

_A Finn Hudson le gusta esto.._

**Santana Lopez:** De verdad que no entiendes el "me gusta", verdad Finn?

**Rachel Berry:** Por lo general, me encanta un buen escándalo y estoy seguro de Barbara estaría orgullosa pero Quinn, no creo que este sea el foro adecuado para discutir nuestra relación.

**Noah Puckerman:** Felicidades Fabray, no podria arreglarmelas con Berry, habla demasiado.

**Santana Lopez:** HAHA!

**Brittany S Pierce:** Hablar es parte de la diversión, a Santana le gusta que yo la llame "P*rra". Ella dice que la pone más caliente.

**Noah Puckerman:** Demonios López, tú tienes sesión de Sadomasoquismo!

**Santana Lopez:** OMG! BRITTANY.

**Quinn Fabray:** Eso es por lo que grita en la noche, verdad Santana?

**Brittany S Pierce:** Bueno, ella me llama Britt Bee

**Rachel Berry:** Como es que esta conversación se salió del tema. Enfóquese gente.

**Noah Puckerman:** Lopez te has puesto blanda!

**Artie Abrams:** Es por eso que no me dejabas llarte Britt Bee?

**Santana Lopez:** Si miras demasiado a mi chica, te cortare las manos, ruedas. Después tendrán que llevarte a donde quiera que vayas.

**Noah Puckerman:** Esa es mi chica.

**Brittany S Pierce:** Querrás decir MI chica...

_A Santana Lopez le gusta esto._

**Finn Hudson:** Entonces, quien es mi chica?

**Quinn Fabray:** Tal vez puedas hacerte un sándwich cheesus

_A Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry y a otras 54 personas les gusta esto._


	6. Doble Date

_Glee ni FB, mucho menos este FF y así :B __Asdf~ _

_Si alguien quiere ver los originales…_

__http_:_/_/_fatelaidahand_._tumblr_._com_/_gleeclubfacebook_

_(Solo quiten los guiones bajos LOL!)_

_Alguna duda queja o sugerencia._

_Twitter: __. iDekki_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_-Agradecimientos a __**annalemos,**_ _**IsaAchele, **__**Tati4137, **__**AndruSol, Panquem, bel posadas,**_ _**mselyphant,**_ _**MICA, Shunreibell, , hina2310, AlicePark & alee **__por dejarme reviews. _

_-No había subido cap porque... Que creen? Me traen de la oreja con asuntos universitarios de la tesis y claro, soy tan marica que esta semana me quiso dar bronquitis.. EN PLENO CALOR CH*NGADO!_

_-Apoyemos FABERRY en el The AfterEllen "Ultimate Femslash Madness Tourney - Round Three Voting!" LOL_

_-Disfruten esto porque subire nuevo hasta… el jueves, creo. **Notengoidea**_

* * *

**Santana López** ha actualizado su estado - "Hoy es un día triste. Breadsticks, tuvimos una buena vida."

**Noah Puckerman:** Holy Sh*t! Is Breadsticks cerró?

**Sugar Motta:** IMPOSIBLE! Voy a hacer que mi papi lo compre si es que tengo que hacerlo.

_A Rory Flannigan y Artie Abrams les gusta esto._

**Rachel Berry:** Oh no, mis queridos compañeros Breadsticks no está cerrando, Santana es la que está vetada, junto con Brittany, Quinn y yo.

**Sam Evans:** Como demonios te vetaron de Breadsticks?

**Santana Lopez:** No hagas como si todo fuera mi culpa Rachel.

**Quinn Fabray:** Por qué no les dices el porque idiota? Y sí, es tu culpa.

**Brittany S Pierce:** Soy un panda triste.

**Noah Puckerman:** Alguien nos va a decir lo que está pasando?

**Quinn Fabray:** Santana pensó que sería una buena montárselo con Brittany en medio de la cena. Ella se levantó para ir al baño y no llevaba ropa interior.

**Rachel Berry:** Había niños ahí.

**Sam Evans:** HAHAHAH!

**Noah Puckerman: **Solo por eso Lopez, te pedire servicio a domicilio de Breadsticks por el resto de tu vida *high five*

_A Sam Evans le gusta esto._

**Brittany S Pierce: **No me gusta la ropa interior, toma mucho tiempo quitármela.

_A Mercedes Jones le gusta esto._

**Santana Lopez:** Tu lo harias Mercedes.

**Holly Holiday:** Commando es siempre el camino a seguir!

_A Santana Lopez le gusta esto._

**Quinn Fabray:** Estoy tan enojada contigo Santana.

**Santana Lopez:** Berry ve a pellizcarle los pezones o algo, saca a tu chica del enojo.

**Rachel Berry:** Para tu informacion, Quinn no me déjà tocar sus pezones.

**Noah Puckerman:** I fucking love lesbians

A Santana Lopez y Brittany S Pierce les gusta esto.

**Quinn Fabray:** RACHEL!

**Finn Hudson:** Ella no me dejaba tocar tampoco.

_Noah Puckerman le gusta esto._

**Noah Puckerman:** Ahora que lo pienso... ella no me deja tampoco.

**Santana Lopez:** Le tienes miedo a los pezones Q?

**Quinn Fabray:** Rachel necesitamos hablar.

**Mike Chang:** Mi papá sabe de un médico que se especializa en terapia de pezones

_A Tina Cohen Chang le gusta esto_

**Brittany S Pierce:** Santana tiene pezones perfectos, me gusta chuparlos ya que la hace gemir a todo volumen.

**Noah Puckerman:** Estoy tan excitado ahora mismo

A Finn Hudson, Sam Evans y otras 8 personas les gusta esto.

**Rachel Berry:** Estoy segura que los pezones de Quinn son perfectos.

**Santana Lopez:** BRITT. SECRETO.

**Sam Evans:** Pienso que tengo unos perfectos pezones.

_A Finn Hudson le gusta esto._

**Rory Flannigan:** Finn, te gustan los pezones de Sam?

_A Kurt Hummel le gusta esto._

**Santana Lopez:** Porque el desea tenerlos normales, los pechos de Finn con más grandes que los mios.

_A Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry y a otras 48 personas les gusta esto._

**Noah Puckerman:** Well this went downhill pretty fast. No longer have a boner.

**Blaine Anderson:** Tal vez podamos encontrar y cantar una canción acerca de pezones en el coro.

**Kurt Hummel:** Blaine ve a la cama.

_A Sam Evans le gusta esto._

**Quinn Fabray:** Esta bien Rachel, si vienes puedes tocar mis pezones

**Noah Puckerman:** Yo voy también!

**Kurt Hummel:** Estoy redeado de lesbianas.

_A Santana López le gusta esto._

**Noah Puckerman:** Yo soy una gran lesbiana.

_A Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray y a otras 102 personas les gusta esto._


	7. Brittany & Compañia II

_Glee ni FB, mucho menos este FF y así :B __Asdf~ _

_Si alguien quiere ver los originales…  
_

__http_:_/_/_fatelaidahand_._tumblr_._com_/_gleeclubfacebook_

_(Solo quiten los guiones bajos LOL!)_

_Alguna duda queja o sugerencia._

_Twitter: iDekki_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_-Agradecimientos a __**Is77**__, __**IsaAchele**__,__**HarukaIs, Tati4137, ,**__**MICA **__&__** AndruSol**__ por dejarme reviews que son alimento para mi alma y ganas de seguir traduciendo =w= _

_-Sé que había dicho que subía el jueves, les ruego no me empalen y dejen vivir para por lo menos terminar la traducción de este FF TuT_

_-Si alguien ha leído un buen FF en ingles y que quiera que lo traduzcan, por favor no dude en decirme para echarle una miradita y ver si me convence :3_

_-Hoy les voy a dar 2x1 en compensación._

* * *

**Brittany S Pierce **ha actualizado su estado - "_Sexo con chicas es mucho mejor que con los chicos. Prueba -. Santana apenas me bajé en como 3 minutos_."

**Santana Lopez:** Mierda, Britt borra esto!

**Quinn Fabray:** Dime que NO acabas de tener sexo en mi cama!

_A Sugar Motta le gusta esto._

**Rachel Berry: **Te dije que no debimos de haberlas dejado en casa ...

**Noah Puckerman**: ¿Por qué me pierdo todas las cosas buenas? Voy para allá!

_A Sam Evans le gusta esto._

**Brittany S Pierce**: No te preocupes Quinn no era tu cama!

**Santana López**: Sólo el escritorio;)

_A Brittany S Pierce, Noah Puckerman y otras 4 personas les gusta esto._

**Sam Evans**: Ustedes lo hacen como conejos!

**Mercedes Jones**: Nosotros apenas lo hacemos Sam ...

**Artie Abrams: **¿Soy el único que no lo está haciendo?

**Santana López: **Quisieras Aretha!

_A Brittany S Pierce le gusta esto._

**Santana López**: Finnocence tampoco lo hace.. tal vez ustedes puedan reunirse.

**Kurt Hummel: **No necesito a Finn teniendo sexo en mi habitación.

**Quinn Fabray**: Rachel vamos a hacer una parada en la casa de Santana antes de ir a casa, creo que hay algo que tenemos que hacer.

**Santana López: **MANTEN LOS JUGOS DE BERRY FUERA DE MI CASA Fabray.

**Rachel Berry: **No entiendo por qué todos tienen que compartir esta información privada en Internet.

**Brittany S Pierce**: No vayas en la habitación de Santana. Deje el strap-on en su cama!

_A Noah Puckerman, Evans Sam y otras 74 personas les gusta esto._

**Santana López: **MUCHA INFORMACION

**Quinn Fabray: **Eso es asqueroso, nos volveremos a ir bien.

**Brittany S Pierce: **El tuyo es muy grande Quinn ... o es de Rachel? Porque dice Barbara en el arnés...

**Noah Puckerman: **HAHAHAHAH! Definitivamente voy para allá.

**Sam Evanss: **Yo también, tengo que ver esto.

_A Santana Lopez le gusta esto._

**Rory Flannigan: **Brittany algo está vibrando en tu habitación por debajo de tu gato .. Tengo miedo de tocarlo.

_A Lord Tubbington le gusta esto._

**Finn Hudson: **Hasta el gato está recibiendo algún tipo de acción.

**Santana Lopez**: Los odio a todos. Y yo aún no entiendo cómo Lord T tiene un facebook.

**Noah Puckerman**: Yo digo que tengamos una orgía gigante, la mayoría de nosotros hemos dormido juntos de todos modos.

**Quinn Fabray:** NO!

**Rachel Berry: **No voy a dormir con Noah.

_A Santana López y Finn Hudson le gusta._

**Santana López: **Finn por qué estás aquí?

**Finn Hudson: **Porque no tengo amigos.

_A Santana López, Quinn Fabray y a otras 206 personas les gusta esto._


	8. Berry Bonanza

_Glee ni FB, mucho menos este FF y así :B __Asdf~ _

_Si alguien quiere ver los originales…  
_

__http_:_/_/_fatelaidahand_._tumblr_._com_/_gleeclubfacebook_

_(Solo quiten los guiones bajos LOL!)_

_Alguna duda queja o sugerencia._

_Twitter: iDekki_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

-Me volví loca y estamos de 2x1

-Proximo cap ya que toquen los 60 o 65 reviews

* * *

**Rachel Berry** actualizó su estado - _"Me gustaría anunciar que nunca volveré a beber otra vez._"

**Sam Evans:** No sabía que tenías estilo en ti Rachel, fue una fiesta impresionante.

**Santana López:** Odio decirlo Manhands, pero estoy de acuerdo con la boca Trouty. Anoche fue la bomba

**Noah Puckerman:** Todos ustedes pueden darme las gracias por adulterar el ponche casero.

_A Santana López, Artie Abrams y otras 7 personas les gusta esto._

**Rachel Berry: **Noah! No puedo creer que hicieras tal cosa, ya te dije que no quería una repetición como la del año pasado.

**Quinn Fabray: **Por cierto alguiendejó su tanga en el pie del micro...

_A Mercedes Jones le gusta esto._

**Kurt Hummel: **Oh dios ...

**Noah Puckerman: T**iene el nombre de Brittany por todas partes ...

**Brittany Pierce S: **Pero yo ni siquiera estaba usando ropa interior anoche.

**Santana López: **Yo puedo responder por ella en eso ...

_A Brittany S Pierce le gusta esto._

**Noah Puckerman: **HOT!

**Blaine Anderson: **Eso era realmente mi tanga…

**Santana Lopez: **LMFAO.

_A Sebastián Smythe le gusta esto_

**Kurt Hummel: **BLAINE! Debías de haberle llamado a Rachel para decirle!

**Sam Evans:** Un momento, Quinn todavía estás con Rachel?

**Brittany S Pierce:** Blaine te pusiste la que yo te había prestado?

**Noah Puckerman:** BERRY TUVO SEXO! Y mierda, Blaine en tanga es un mal visual.

**Santana López:** Brittany por favor no me digas que Blaine está pidiendo prestadas tus tangas ...

**Tina Cohen Chang:** Definitivamente ella lo tuvo, Mike y yo todavía estábamos abajo, por las escaleras y podíamos oír a las dos durante toda la noche

**Mike Chang:** Todo lo que oía era Quinn gritando "¡Hazlo por Barbara, Rachel!"

**Santana López:** Estamos haciendo esto cada semana me estoy muriendo por aquí.

**Noah Puckerman**: ¿Por qué siempre me pierdo el sexo lésbico?

**Rachel Berry:** Mike puedo asegurarte que acabas de tener un sueño muy realista

**Mercedes Jones: **Chica, Sam y yo te hemos escuchado también. Al parecer Quinn hace un buen trabajo. Vamos chica!

_A Quinn Fabray le gusta esto._

**Noah Puckerman: **Cómo no tuve sexo anoche...

**Brittany S Pierce: **El cuerpo de Santana solo es para mis ojos :) ... y Lord Tubbington

_A Santana López y Lord les gusta esto._

**Artie Abrams: **Puck todos vieron tu pene anoche, el encanto se ha ido.

_A Santana López, Rory Flannigan y a otras 5 personas les gusta_

**Santana López**: Maldito sea ese gato.

**Finn Hudson: **Hola chicos ¿Qué me he perdido?

**Santana López: **La muerte de tu popularidad.

_A Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman y a otras 75 personas les gusta esto_**.**


	9. Heyachele Rambles

_Glee ni FB, mucho menos este FF y así :B __Asdf~ _

_Si alguien quiere ver los originales…  
_

__http_:_/_/_fatelaidahand_._tumblr_._com_/_gleeclubfacebook_

_(Solo quiten los guiones bajos LOL!)_

_Alguna duda queja o sugerencia._

_Twitter: iDekki_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

-Yey tengo 70 reviews. Eso significa que les gusta mi peculiar forma de traducir.

-Agradecimientos a **MICA, cami5. KmiAgron, mselyphant, brittanalover29, Is77,**** Pao Vargas, ****annalemos, harukais, shunreibell, bel posadas, Tati4137, AccioAgron, IsaAchele, AndruSol, Ev, ****DarknezzDaria,**** , Panquem, hina2310.**

-La próxima actualización pues ahmm que les parece 90 reviews? :D

-Bueno como dije me gusta que el publico de ideas y me diga si voy bien, mal o para el perro u.u trato de contestar a todos los reviews posibles así que *redoble de tambores*

**Panquem **no es algo tonto que pongas de nuevo las el fragmento que te gusto, es simplemente refuerzas la genialidad de la frase. A mi me gusto la de…

"_Quinn Fabray__**:**__ Muchas gracias Santana. Oh por cierto, que te den el strap on por el c*lo no es exactamente algo normal... lo deberías de saber."_

**hina2310 **como dije anteriormente este FF no me pertenece, no es que odio a los Klaine pero tuve suficiente con el Show de Blee (Blaine) asi que NO! *saca la sierra para partir en dos un poster de los Klaine –Muajajajajajaja.* Bueno, la verdad no es esa, lo que pasa es que la autora origina como que no le agrada o algo.

**AndruSol **he leído uno que otro Faberry con G!P la verdad sería interesante, solo es cuestión de ver que onda y sí, Lord T tiene una "vibra" muy rara.

**cami5. KmiAgron **tambien eres seguidora de la página de Deborarte, esa Camila es una loquilla, pero igual falta que se ponga a trabajar Pereza Hilton. Me dare una vuelta por la pagina para ver los prospectos a traducir.

**DarknezzDaria **gracias por recomendarme "You Hit Like a Girl" lo estoy checando apenas

**Pao Vargas **decir te quiero está sobrevalorado, lo de hoy es la espontaneidad… al demonio, la autora lo escribió así, yo solo sigo sus normas por que si no, me caen los de derecho de autor x_x

* * *

**Heather Morris **actualizado su estado - "Ha sido una semana larga en el set, con ganas de un fin de semana relajante con Naya!"

**Mark Salling:** En serio podrían ustedes ser más obvias?

_A Chord Overstreet le gusta esto._

**Kevin McHale:** ¿Te refieres a Di y Lea?

**Lea Michele:** Hey! Todo el mundo piensa que estoy con Cory, así que debo estar haciendo algo bien ..

**Naya Rivera:** La gente piensa que estoy saliendo con Matt, así que estoy contigo Lea.

_A Dianna Agron y Heather __Morris _le gusta.

**Heather Morris:** ¿Sabe que la gente me llama "Heather _heterosexual_ Morris "? Creo que estoy muy bien también. Además Taylor es un excelente beard

_A Taylor Hubbell le gusta esto_

**Taylor Hubbell:** Tu lo sabes, novia mia! :)

**Kevin McHale:** Ninguna de ustedes usa Tumblr? HeMo tu tienes manos de lesbiana y Lea, todo el mundo lo sabe.

**Naya Rivera: **Yo uso Tumblr .. todos piensan que estoy saliendo con Matt y se refieren a mí como capitán

_A Heather Morris le gusta esto._

**Cory Monteith:** Es necesario hacerlo en público para que la gente nos crea Lea?

**Dianna Agron:** No besaras a mi novia, pero tal vez dejar que te capturen en publico con otras chicas tal vez ayude.

_A Lea Michele, Chris Colfer y otras 5 personas les gusta esto._

**Cory Monteith:** Todas las perras me aman.

**Kevin McHale:** Oh no lo hace.

**Heather Morris:** Nay Nay estoy tan emocionada por verte.

**Mark Salling:** Ustedes dos se ven cada mañana.

**Kevin McHale:** Demonios, tu sabes que parecen que están unidas por las caderas, deja de actuar como si fuera sorpresa. O aun sigues enojado porque Naya te dejo por HeMo?

**Chris Colfer:** Estan enamoradas Mark, deberías intentarlo alguna vez..

**Mark Salling:** Enojado no, cachondo? Si.

**Amber Riley:** Mark está enamorado… ama sus aves.

_A Mark Salling le gusta esto. _

**Heather Morris:** Es por eso que ama tanto Twitter… TWEET!

**Harry Shum Jr:** HeMo acaba de mencionar Twitter?! OMG.

A Lea Michele, Amber Riley y a otras 53 personas les gusta esto.

**Naya Rivera:** HeMo ni siquiera usaría twitter si le pagaran por ello.

_A Heather Morris le gusta esto._

**Heather Morris:** Tal vez si me pagaras con sexo que podríamos discutir la posibilidad ...

**Naya Rivera:** Baby, para ti mi amor no cuesta nada.

_A Heather Morris, Lea Michele y a otras 193 personas les gusta esto._

**Mark Salling:** Como he dicho, OBVIO.


	10. Klaine vs Brittana

_Glee ni FB, mucho menos este FF y así :B __Asdf~ _

_Si alguien quiere ver los originales…  
_

__http_:_/_/_fatelaidahand_._tumblr_._com_/_gleeclubfacebook_

_(Solo quiten los guiones bajos LOL!)_

_Alguna duda queja o sugerencia._

_Twitter: iDekki_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

**FELIZ 2x1**

**Kurt Hummel **publicado en el muro de** Blaine Anderson **- "Hoy es nuestro aniversario y sólo quiero que sepas que nadie tiene un amor como el nuestro, nuestro amor brilla como el sol!

**Santana López: **Disculpa labios de señorita, yo no quiero arruinar el momento ni nada, pero su amor no tiene nada en comparación conmigo y Britt-Britt.

_A Brittany S Pierce le gusta esto._

**Blaine Anderson:** Siempre podremos contar contigo para arruinar un buen momento.

**Mercedes Jones:** En serio Satan, déjalos ser!

**Santana López**: Lo siento Blaine, que no podía oírte por encima de tu llanto, saco de arena. No te ajustes tanto los pantalones.

**Brittany S Pierce: **Como yo soy la presidenta, yo pongo las reglas y yo digo que Santana tiene razón. Nuestro amor lo conquista todo!

**Kurt Hummel: **Ha sido gay qué? 5 minutos? Blaine y yo claramente arrasamos .. y Blaine .. me gustan los pantalones.

**Sam Evans: **Estoy de acuerdo con lo de los pantalones. Me está dando pesadillas

_A Brittany S Pierce le gusta esto._

**Rachel Berry: **Tengo que decir, me inclino a estar de acuerdo con Santana. La única persona con la que es agradable es Brittany.

**Noah Puckerman: **Cedes creo que necesitas cuidar de su chico, está teniendo sueños acerca de las bolas de Blaine.

_A Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel y otras 4 personas les gusta esto._

**Brittany Pierce S**: Y al Lord T! :) A ella le encanta también!

_A Lord Tubbington y Santana Lopez le gusta esto._

**Santana López: **Gracias Berry y Kurt sólo porque yo no estaba bailando al salir del closet con cintas del arco iris no quiere decir que no lo sabía. He amado a Brittany más de lo que piensas.

_A Brittany S Pierce le gusta esto._

**Quinn Fabray:** Odio estar de acuerdo con Santana, pero somos la trinidad impia, así que la conozco mejor que la mayoría de ustedes. También he conocido a estas chicas siempre Kurt, han estado enamoradas desde que se conocieron.

_A Santana Lopez le gusta esto._

Brittany S Pierce: Commmmeeee what maaaay! I will love youu until my dying dayy! (_Come What May_ -Moulin Rouge)

_A Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry y otras 3 personas les gusta esto. _

**Noah Puckerman: **Amigo, Santana solía gritar el nombre de Brittany cuando estábamos teniendo relaciones sexuales. Soy un maldito tiburón sexo y ella todavía pensaba en Brittany cuando me tuvo, eso es amor.

**Santana Lopez:** Lo vez? Claramente soy superior.

**Tina Cohen Chang:** Qué tal si todos están de acuerdo que el amor es el amor y eso es lo que importa.

**Artie Abrams:** ¿Quién es esta chica Tina? ¿Está relacionada con Finn?

_A Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry y a otras 19 personas les gusta esto. _

**Finn Hudson:** Que hay de mi?

**Kurt Hummel:** Ve a casa Finn

A Sam Evans, Lord Tubbington y a otras 54 personas les gusta esto.


	11. Sex Tape

_Glee ni FB, mucho menos este FF y así :B__Bazzinga (¿)~_

_Si alguien quiere ver los originales…_

__http_:_/_/_fatelaidahand_._tumblr_._com_/_gleeclubfacebook_

_(Solo quiten los guiones bajos LOL!)_

_Alguna duda queja o sugerencia._

_Twitter: iDekki_

_No andaba muerta, solo me la estaba parrandeando. Feliz Navidad & Año Nuevo a tod s mis querid s lectores. Como dicen por ahí,** "Mas vale tarde que nunca" **hahahaha. Ya en serio, leí por ahí que alguien me invita a hacer este FF en Facebook! OMG! Solo faltaría saber quien se une a esta locura! Si quieren que lo hagamos, díganme! :3 Y si, no habi subido porque la universidad es terrible, pero ya tengo hasta febrero para descansar :)_

* * *

**Brittany S Pierce** ha actualizado su estado. "Operación Sex Tape fue un gran éxito!"

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh dios mío, Brittany dime que no lo hiciste!?

**Rachel Berry**: He escuchado hablar de esto a Santana hoy en la mañana, pensé que solo estaba bromeando!

**Noah Puckerman:** Estoy dispuesto a vender mi cuerpo para obtener una copia de esta cinta. San y Brittany son calientes.

_A Sam Evans le gusta esto._

**Quinn Fabray:** Mantenlo en tus pantalones Puckerman, tu no veras esta cinta. Britt actualmente alguien la ha visto?

**Brittany S Pierce**: Totalmente y fue todo un éxito! :)

_A Lord Tubbington le gusta esto._

**Artie Abrams**: No quiero volver a verlo, ver a mi ex con otra chica no es exactamente un tirón digno.

_A Noah Puckerman le gusta esto._

**Sam Evans:** Bloqueador lésbico.

_A Brittany S Pierce le gusta esto._

**Blaine Anderson: ** Por fin algo que los distraiga de mi hermano..

**Kurt Hummel:** Eso es muy insensible Blaine, tienes suerte de tener un dulce, sexy, talentoso ... espera, de qué estábamos hablando?

**Santana Lopez:** Muy bien todos ustedes necesitan calmarse, nadie filtró el video sexual.

**Rachel Berry:** Muy elaborado Santana?

**Sam Evans:** Demonios, entonces vendí mi figura de Justin Bieber por nada?

**Mercedes Jones:** Hay tantas cosas mal con esa frase que ya no sé ni por dónde empezar...

_A Tina Cohen Chang, Mike Chang y otras 6 personas les gusta esto_

**Santana Lopez:** Nos grabamos hace tiempo, pero le dije que había destruido la cinta… la conserve y todo este tiempo ella lo sabia. Ella es una genio, creó una ingeniosa forma para admitir que la tenia

**Brittany S Pierce**: Veamos quien se atreve a llamarme idiota ahora! Eso es karma baby ;)

**Quinn Fabray: ** Así que le dijiste que se filtró para conseguir que admitiera que todavía tenía uno en el primer lugar?

**Noah Puckerman:** Brittany eres un fucking genio... pero ahora sobre esta cinta, estoy dispuesto a pagar mucho dinero.

**Mercedes Jones:** Al parecer, Sam hará una oferta en tu contra ...

_A Noah Puckerman le gusta esto._

**Santana Lopez:** Britt, eres un GENIO, te lo he dicho por años! Y nadie va a mirar esa cinta, solo es para mi y mi chica.

**Brittany S Pierce:** Bueno, Lord T lo vio una vez... recuerdas?

**San****tana Lopez:** Ese maldito gato.

_A Lord Tubbington le gusta esto._

**Quinn Fabray:** Rachel si algo así para con nosotras, sabes que voy a matarte verdad?

**Rachel Berry:** Pero un sex tape pueden incrementar mis probabilidades de ser aceptada en NYADA

**Noah Puckerman:** Vamos a tener todos una proyección del sex tape lésbico en casa de Puck

**Quinn Fabray:** Cuando salga de esta silla de ruedas yo te voy a matar Puckerman

**Noah Puckerman:** ¿Al menos puedo ver estas cintas en primer lugar?

**Santana Lopez:** NO!

_A Brittany S Pierce, Rachel Berry y a otros 43 les gusta esto._


	12. Brittany & Compañia III

_Glee ni FB, mucho menos este FF y así :B__Bazzinga (¿)~_

_Si alguien quiere ver los originales…_

__http_:_/_/_fatelaidahand_._tumblr_._com_/_gleeclubfacebook_

_(Solo quiten los guiones bajos LOL!)_

_Alguna duda queja o sugerencia._

_Twitter: iDekki_

Alabado sea Yisus! Y pues troné una materia en la universidad. Mal por mi. En fin, aca estoy de nuevo actualizando esta cosa! :3 x'D

Srita. **AndruSol **para hacer el FB de este FF es cuestión de encontrar personas que se hagan pasar por cualquier personaje que ha salido en aquí (obvio) y pues ponernos de acuerdo en cuanto a postear cosas :3 Asi random. Trololololololo, mucha azúcar en las venas :D

**Brittany S Pierce** ha actualizado su estado "Cosas que he aprendido hoy. Santana le gusta lamer pussy pero no le gusta la laman a ella"

**Noah Puckerman**: He estado sentado aquí durante 15 minutos tratando de pensar en algo inteligente que decir, no tengo nada. Estoy tan jodidamente caliente como el infierno.

**Sam Evans****:** Te controla un pussy.

_A Mercedes Jones le gusta esto._

**Noah Puckerman:** Absolutamente bro. Lo que Brittany quiere, lo obtiene.

**Rachel Berry:** Brittany, no estoy segura que esto sea algo que tengas que decir en Facebook.

**Susan Pierce:** Concuerdo con Rachel en eso...

_A Lord Tubbington le gusta esto._

**SANTANA LOPEZ:** TIENES A TU MAMÁ AGREGADA EN FACEBOOK?!

_A Susan Pierce le gusta esto._

**William Schuester:** Chicos, realimente necesitan no compartir información tan personal aqui..

**Santana Lopez:** OMG. Mr Shue también?!

**Noah Puckerman:** Es mejor que vaya por palomitas, esto se va a poner bueno. Que onda Sra. P ;)

**Brittany Pierce:** Hola mama! Ah, y no entiendo porque el gran problema ... Lord Tubbington tiene una lengua áspera .. No me gusta cuando me lame tampoco.

**Santana Lopez:** Dios, esto es mortificante.

**Quinn Fabray:** No creo que esa sea la parte de la que todos están hablando Brit ..

**Susan Pierce:** Hola Puckerman, ¿Sigues viniendo a limpiar la piscina mañana? Santana, creo que vamos a crear una política de puertas abiertas a partir de ahora.

**Mercedes Jones:** Damonios Satanás que todo lo ustedes hacen es tener sexo, no te cansas de ella?

**Brittany S Pierce****:** Nunca tarde para tener sexo, tenemos una lista de lugares para tachar en nuestra lista.

**Santana Lopez:** Britt, creo que necesitamos una lista de cosas que no hablan en público o delante de tu MADRE. Lo siento Susan ..

**Noah Puckerman****:** El Puckmeister la vera mañana después de la escuela Sra. P.

**Santana Lopez:** Tú no te acercaras a la mamá de Brittany, Susan yo me encargo de la piscina.

**Brittany S Pierce****:** Oooh Voy a ayudarle! Podemos nadar desnudas también! Podemos tachar esa de nuestra lista.

**Susan Pierce:** Está bien, voy a fingir que esto nunca sucedió ... ustedes dos nunca se va a quedar solas. No importa quien me limpia la piscina, mientras lo haga mañana.

**Kurt Hummel:** No sé por qué me quedo a ver estas cosas ...

**Blaine Anderson**: Ideas para nuestra vida sexual?

_A Santana Lopez le gusta esto._

**Kurt Hummel:** BLAINE!

**Noah Puckerman****:** Hell Yes a nadar desnudas, me mudo a tu casa en la piscina Brit.

**Sam Evans:** Yo voy también!

**Santana Lopez:** Personalmente te pateare las bolas si te acercas a mi chica o a su casa.

**Mercedes Jones:** Oh Hell No Sam.

_A Santana Lopez le gusta esto._

**Finn Hudson:** Yo voy también..

**Tina Cohen Chang**: Finn, a ninguno le agradas.

_A Mike Chang, Blaine Anderson y a otras 7 personas les gusta esto._


End file.
